


Don't You Want Some of This?

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Antichrist Superstar [1]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: "Look we kinda have to... Start taking this more seriously," Trent said."We are taking this seriously," Manson said, hand finding it's way back to working on Trent's belt, "Very... Very... Seriously."OrTrent's sick of wasting time while making Antichrist Superstar. He tries to talk to Manson and Twiggy about it, but gets a little distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Logical Me: OK, so you're gonna finish Behind The Mask and stop procra--
> 
> Drunk Me: SELF INDULGENT TRASH BAND FIC 
> 
> once again, apologies

Trent was on the verge of fury. This album was crashing, burning and crashing again. It was looking like the album was never going to be made and he was as mad with himself as he was with everyone else for dicking around instead of taking this seriously.

Of course, he had been partially responsible for the postponement, too. Everyone had played their part in wasting time, money and resources... And allowing drugs, sex and video games to distract them... And setting things on fire...

Trent paused on his ascent up the stairs to pinch the bridge of his nose. Those fucking morons, he could already hear Manson and Jeordie pissing around from behind the door upstairs.

"Just talk to them, don't get distracted," Trent sighed to himself as he continued to climb the stairs.

God, it was like babysitting toddlers in a recording studio.

Trent was in front of the door now. It was open a crack and he could see movement. After listening to Jeordie's deranged, coked-out giggling for a few more seconds, Trent pushed the door open.

"What a pretty sight," Trent mused sarcastically, leaning against the door frame.

Manson was wearing only his boxers, laying on his back on the bed with an arm thrown over his eyes, sniffing at nothing.

Jeordie was on the other side of the room wearing a _very_ short white dress (That made Trent have to remind himself not to get distracted) with a mysterious neon-green stain on the front of it, one strap falling off his shoulder.

Not acknowledging Trent's arrival, Jeordie grabbed a CD with 3 crudely cut lines on it and half-walked, half-tripped back over to the bed. Collapsing beside Manson (and spilling half the coke in the process), his eyeliner-smudged gaze moved to the doorway and he spotted Trent.

"Hey, look who's here!" Jeordie yelled, clearly intoxicated and trying to sit up.

Manson sat up too, removing his arm from over his face.

"Ugh, fucking finally... You just gonna stare or are you gonna get over here?" Manson asked casually, sliding an arm around Jeordie's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

_Don't. Forget. Why. You're. Here._

While Trent had been internally reminding himself to _focus, damn it_ , Manson had started biting and sucking at Jeordie's neck, making some delightful sounds as he did.

_Talk to them-_

"Get him over here, Twigs," He whispered at Jeordie.

Jeordie crawled off the bed, smiling demonically at Trent and rushing over to the doorway. Quickly pulling on his arm, Trent was across the room and in bed with both of them on either side of him before he even realized what had happened.

Pinning him down on either side, the pair started lightly nipping at the skin of his neck, making it hard for Trent to concentrate on much that wasn't where Manson's hand was sliding down to. Just as Jeordie was starting to slide a hand up his shirt, he managed to speak up.

"Wanted to... Talk to you," He managed to say, pushing Manson's hand away from his belt.

"Later," Jeordie said from the other side of him.

"No... Now," Trent continued.

"What?" Manson groaned impatiently.

To his surprise, the attack of teeth on either side of him stopped. He thought it was going to take a lot more than that to get them to listen.

"Look, we kinda have to... Start taking this more seriously," Trent said.

"Pfft, what are you talking about?" Jeordie giggled into his neck.

"We are taking this seriously," Manson said, hand finding it's way back to working on Trent's belt, "Very... _Very..._ Seriously."

Trent lost himself again, letting them get his shirt almost off and his belt unbuckled, before he found his voice.

"No... stop," He said, regaining some semblance of control, "The album..."

"What about it?" Manson said, sounding annoyed and biting harder.

Trent had to force words out of his mouth again.

"It's just... not going well. We have to work... quit... dicking around... wasting time...money," Trent stuttered out.

Jeordie raised his head to lean on Trent's chest and look at him. His eyes were half lidded as he brushed a strand of hair out of Trent's face.

"Time... We have lots of Time..." Jeordie said, wide-eyed, stroking Trent's face affectionately. He seemed so innocent and submissive when he was drugged out of his mind, and it drove Trent fucking insane.

His attention turned back to Manson, though, who was starting to slowly work on his zipper.

He wanted nothing more than to let Manson and Jeordie to take care of the growing strain in his jeans, but they had to do something about the progress of the album that was slipping through their fingers. Manson was only motivated when he wanted to be and Jeordie was more interested in drugs and fucking.

"We have to finish it... The album," He struggled to say.

"We will, baby, later," Manson said, sliding a hand into Trent's jeans.

Manson smiled against Trent's neck as he closed a hand around his dick and he groaned. There was no going back now. Manson knew that, Jeordie knew that, Trent knew that.

"C'mon, forget about it," Jeordie said, lowering his face and kissing Trent.

Trent was reluctant, he still wanted to protest, but Jeordie finally forced his tongue past Trent's lips and he was all the way gone.

They could talk about the album tomorrow... Or the next day... Or the next day...

 


End file.
